Racial Feats (Ealdremen)
Some feats are exclusive to specific races; these racial feats require the character to be part of a certain race in order to take them, and many of them require the character to have a specific racial ability or other feature that the feat builds off of or modifies. If the character changes races for whatever reason, they are no longer considered to meet the prerequisites for a racial feat that they took. Alova Comprehensive Sonar : Prerequisites: Alova, Sonar Detection racial ability : Benefits: When using Sonar Detection, you can instead focus on understanding one specific aura. Instead of identifying other auras in the area, you can narrow your focus, as a move action, onto one specific aura. If using Sonar Detection in this way, you remain aware of other magical auras in the area, but cannot identify them. You gain a bonus equal to your character level on all checks made to identify the properties of the aura you focus on. If the aura belongs to an item or other object you would have to make a Use Magic Device check to activate, and you have successfully identified its properties, you automatically succeed on all checks to activate that item for the rest of the day. : Normal: Sonar Detection cannot focus on one specific aura in this manner and does not allow you to activate items without a Use Magic Device check. Cancchia Rushing Pack Attack : Prerequisites: Cancchia, Pack Attack racial ability : Benefits: While Pack Attack is active, when the cancchia moves, creatures affected by Pack Attack may move up to 5ft in the same direction as the cancchia as an immediate action. : Normal: Pack Attack does not provide any additional movement. Colossus Darkrunner All-Seeing War Sight : Prerequisites: Darkrunner, War Sight racial ability : Benefits: While under the effects of War Sight, you become immune to effects that would cause you to lose your Dexterity bonus to your Armor Class. You also gain a +3 Dodge bonus to AC and a +2 bonus to your combat maneuver defense. : Normal: War Sight does not provide any immunities to effects that would cause you to lose your Dexterity bonus to your Armor Class or bonuses to AC or combat maneuver defense. Detlimse Resolute Totema : Prerequisites: Detlimse, Totema Manifestation racial ability : Benefits: You can use your Totema Manifestation's daily ability an additional time each day. : Normal: Totema Manifestation is a daily ability. Doeron Crystal Hide : Prerequisites: Doeron, Crystal Communion racial ability : Benefits: While Crystal Communion is active, you gain a +6 bonus to Natural AC. : Normal: Crystal Communion does not provide natural AC. Edav Gambling Dilettante : Prerequisites: '''Edav, Skilled Dilettante racial ability : '''Benefits: When you change your skills granted bonuses by Skilled Dilettante, you roll 1d3. On 3s, you ignore the decrease from changing Skilled Dilettante's skill bonuses. On 2s, only one of the skill bonuses decreases (at your choosing). On 1s, the decrease is doubled for that change. : Normal: Skilled Dilettante's bonuses decrease by 1 every time they are used. Geralkki Lut Walk My Path : Prerequisites: Geralkki Lut, Walk Two Paths racial ability : Benefits: Your Walk Two Paths ability lasts 1d4+1 rounds and forces the linked creature to take half of any damage that you suffer during the duration. Walk Two Paths does not need to be used on a willing creature (though the creature must be adjacent to become linked), but if the creature is unwilling, they receive a Will saving throw (DC 10+your character level) to resist the effects. If the creature fails this saving throw, they do not receive any further saving throws to reduce damage taken through Walk Two Paths. : Normal: Walk Two Paths lasts a number of hours equal to your character level, has you take damage in place of the linked creature, and must be used on a willing adjacent creature. Human Shifting Affinity : Prerequisites: Human, Arcane Affinity racial ability : Benefits: At the start of each day, when a prepared caster would be able to normally prepare their spells and after attuning for ten uninterrupted minutes, you choose one sub-ability from the Arcane Affinity racial ability. You are able to use that ability once that day. You may choose a new sub-ability each day. : Normal: You may only choose one sub-ability of the Arcane Affinity racial. Once this choice is made, it does not change. Iddun Allied Attunement : Prerequisites: Iddun, Chrono Attuned racial ability : Benefits: You may use Chrono Attuned on another willing creature that is within 30ft of you. : Normal: Chrono Attuned can only be used on yourself or a creature that you have the share spells feature with, such as a familiar or an eidolon. Kannar Additional Epiphany : Prerequisites: Kannar, Divine Epiphany racial ability : Benefits: You may use Divine Epiphany an additional time each day to re-select your advantage and disadvantage skills, which may be different than what was offered at the start of the day. Divine Epiphany still requires ten minutes to re-select your skills and otherwise operates as normal with you selecting the skill that gets advantage and a random dice roll selecting the skill that gets disadvantage. : Normal: Divine Epiphany's affected skills remain the same once selected for the rest of the day and cannot be dismissed. Larrier Wandering Tide : Prerequisites: Larrier, Wanderlust Drift racial ability : Benefits: When you move using Wanderlust Drift, you can move through another creature's occupied space without having to make an Acrobatics check. Your final position must be adjacent to the creature you moved through, and you cannot move more than 10ft when moving through a creature; if moving through a creature would make you move more than 10ft, you may not move through it. Moving in this manner costs an additional daily use of Wanderlust Drift. : Normal: You cannot move through other creatures when using Wanderlust Drift. Ligvoel Long Jaunt : Prerequisites: Ligvoel, Air Jaunt racial ability : Benefits: Your Air Jaunt becomes an encounter ability, meaning you may use it once after the start of a new encounter or after five minutes since your last use, whichever comes first. : Normal: Air Jaunt can only be used once per day. Lirastot Steadfast Jaws : Prerequisites: Lirastot, Steadfast racial ability : Benefits: While you are under the effects of Steadfast, if you deal damage with your Bite natural attack, the affected creature must remain adjacent to you. Only one creature can be affected by this at a time, and while the creature is affected, you cannot use subsequent Bite attacks unless you release the creature as a free action or unless the creature makes an Escape Artist check to escape (DC 10+your character level). The creature may make one Escape Artist attempt to escape on their turn, and the effects of Steadfast Jaws end when Steadfast ends, automatically freeing the affected creature. You cannot use Steadfast Jaws on a creature that is larger than you are. : Normal: Your Bite natural attack has no additional effects under Steadfast. Listron Recharged Invention : Prerequisites: Listron, Brilliant Invention racial ability : Benefits: Your Brilliant Invention becomes an encounter ability, meaning you may use it once after the start of a new encounter or after five minutes since your last use, whichever comes first. Subsequent uses of Brilliant Invention still deduct gold as normal. : Normal: Brilliant Invention can only be used once per day. Morpher Perpetual Morph : Prerequisites: Morpher, Morph racial ability : Benefits: Choose one natural ability of another race's racial abilities. You gain this natural ability as written for that race. If the ability requires a certain anatomy to work, such as Flight requiring wings, you must have that anatomy to use the ability. You do not count as having this ability as prerequisites for feats or other features that require having the racial ability. : Normal: Morphers cannot have natural abilities of other races. Noctra Reduced Recycling : Prerequisites: Noctra, Economic Recycling racial ability : Benefits: If you recycle a magic item that would normally require a Use Magic Device check to activate for you, you do not have to make such a check to successfully activate the item. : Normal: A recycled item has no special benefits compared to a regular item. Odhan Jabberwalk : Prerequisites: Odhan, Jabber racial ability : Benefits: If the target of your Jabber does not succeed on a Sense Motive check to discern your true intentions and you do not take any harmful actions against them that they are aware of, their changes to attitude from Jabber last for up to 24 hours. : Normal: Changes to a creature's attitude from Jabber only persist for 1d4+1 rounds after Jabber ends. Otelidra Accelerated Momentum : Prerequisites: Otelidra, Breakneck Momentum racial ability : Benefits: While Breakneck Momentum is active, you gain an additional 10ft movement speed for every turn it is active. This bonus is an enhancement bonus. : Normal: Breakneck Momentum does not increase your movement speed. Precursor Rakko Stormwing's Cross : Prerequisites: Rakko, Stormwing's Rally racial ability : Benefits: When you use Stormwing's Rally, you may choose to affect an additional ally, but you become staggered on your next turn when you do. This effect cannot be healed. : Normal: Stormwing's Rally may only affect one other ally. Reot Contingency Plan : Prerequisites: Reot, Escape Plan racial ability : Benefits: When you use Escape Plan, you leave behind an illusion of yourself that lasts until the end the same turn your Escape Plan ended. Other creatures can realize this illusion is false before interacting with it by making a Perception check (DC 10+your character level). Otherwise, the creature makes a Will save to realize the illusion is false on interacting with it (DC 5+your character level). This illusion can be flanked with if the flanked creature does not realize the illusion is false. : Normal: Escape Plan does not leave behind an illusion. Sabarian Cooperative Boon : Prerequisites: Sabarian, Cooperation's Fortune racial ability : Effects: The luck bonus you gain from Cooperation's Fortune is increased to +4. : Normal: Cooperation's Fortune grants a +2 Luck bonus. Sabarus Alpha Memory Leak : Prerequisites: Sabarus Alpha, Random Access Memory racial ability : Effects: Your Random Access Memory is considered to not have any additional ranks in it beyond what you already have in the skill, but it becomes an encounter ability, meaning you may use it once every encounter or after five minutes have passed since your last use of it, whichever comes first. : Normal: Random Access Memory temporarily grants you a number of skill ranks in the skill loaded equal to your character level and may only be used once per day. Shape-Shifter Dedicated Shift : Prerequisites: Shape-shifter, Shift racial ability : Effects: You may only shift into one animal form; once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. Your Shift racial becomes an encounter ability, meaning your Shift pool regenerates at the start of an encounter or after five minutes, whichever comes first. : Normal: You can shift into a variety of animal forms at varying costs, and your Shift pool regenerates daily. Incomplete Shift : Prerequisites: Shape-shifter, Shift racial ability : Effects: You count as a humanoid while in animal form and can speak in these forms, but you cannot disguise yourself as an animal. : Normal: You count as a magical beast while in animal form, cannot speak while in an animal form, and another creature realizing that you are not a true animal requires a Perception check made against your Disguise check. Suljakko Dual Ancestry : Prerequisites: Suljakko, Ancestral Wrath racial ability : Effects: You gain one of the following sub-abilities of the Ancestral Wrath racial ability: Cresting Winter, Hallowed Spring, Fled Summer, or Dead Autumn. You may not select a sub-ability you already have. : Normal: You may only choose one sub-ability of the Ancestral Wrath racial ability. Tiaquin Blood Seeker : Prerequisites: Tiaquin, Blood Sense racial ability : Effects: You gain the scent ability; water also does not impede your ability to track by scent, and you can track creatures by scent underwater. : Normal: Tiaquin do not have the scent ability, and scent cannot be used underwater. Tumorian Studious Adept : Prerequisites: Tumorian, Meditative Study racial ability : Effects: The insight bonus granted by Meditative Study is added to all damage dealt against the target creature. : Normal: Meditative Study does not grant a bonus to damage. Wolfgang Polytheistic Blessing : Prerequisites: Wolfgang, one of the following racial abilities: The Lightfont's Unity or The Martyred Child's Sight : Effects: You receive the wolfgang deific blessing that you have not already selected, either The Lightfont's Unity or The Martyred Child's Sight. : Normal: You may only choose either The Lightfont's Unity or the Martyred Child's Sight, but not both. Zhiji Dedicated Tribute : Prerequisites: Zhiji, Cabalistic Tribute racial ability : Effects: You may only make one Cabalistic Tribute each day; however, when you make that tribute, you gain double the temporary hit points you would normally receive, and you gain fast healing 1 for a number of minutes equal to your character level. This fast healing does not restore the temporary hit points granted by Cabalistic Tribute and does not stack with other sources of fast healing. : Normal: You may make as many Cabalistic Tributes each day as you are able, but the same creature cannot be tributed again after 24 hours. Cabalistic Tribute does not grant fast healing. Zorredo Unyielding Resolve : Prerequisites: Zorredo, Unyielding racial ability, one of the following feats: Great Fortitude, Lightning Reflexes, or Iron Will : Effects: Your Great Fortitude, Lightning Reflexes, or Iron Will feat applies its bonus to your other saving throws. You may only receive this bonus once, even if you have more than one of the listed feats. : Normal: Great Fortitude, Lightning Reflexes, and Iron Will only apply their bonus to their respective saving throws. Category:Game Mechanics